The daylight provides free and clean energy that can be used in illumination applications for homes and factories. However, commercial office buildings that consume large power for illumination use less daylight resources. Therefore, there is need in combining daylight illumination and illumination management systems to use optical sensing devices to measure the sunlight intensity and adjustable electronic ballasts to provide illumination. Accordingly, the illumination quality can be maintained without unnecessary power consumption and lowered electricity bill.
The optical sensing module is a key device for daylight illumination control. The currently optical sensing module is disposed according to the occasion. However, since the circuit design is limited by upholstery, the use of wireless communication to transmit measured data to the control end is unlimited by upholstery. However, the installation of the power supply of wireless communication modules may limit the applications. Therefore, most wireless communication modules are powered by batteries that often cause problems due to lifetime, size, weight and pollution.
In the present invention, a solar cell module is used to power the wireless communication modules and report the daylight information to a control end.